deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ratchet
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. ---- Description Insomniac VS Naughty Dog! Two of PlayStation's most iconic duos will finally throw down in a fight to the death! Does Jak's Eco powers stand a chance against Ratchet's vast array of weapons? Will Daxter and his exterminator weapons be able to beat Clank and his secret agent gear? Interlude Volt: The PlayStation brand has had plenty of mascots over the years, but none whose rivalry has been as fierce as these two duos. Over: Ratchet and Clank, two of the universe's greatest heroes. Volt: And Jak and Daxter, the two Eco-wielding protectors. Over: He's Volt-Turn and I'm OverVictoryR... Volt: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ratchet & Clank Volt: Once in the Polaris Galaxy, two races engaged in a legendary war, the Cragmites and the Lombaxes till the Lombaxes created the dimensionator for banish the Cragmites to another dimension. Except one who was founded in a Cragmite egg. And his name was Tachyon. Over: Yeah, he was a baby! After the years happened the ugly of Tachyon razed with all Lombaxes with their own technology and a Drophyd army. Volt: Well, not exactly all because two survived Kaden, keeper of the dimensionator, and his infant son. Okay no, it's Ratchet. And if you question yourself and see Ratchet's history you will understand. Both are aliens and their races, Kryptonian and Lombaxes, are near to disappear and both Clark and Ratchet were saved by his father and sent him into another planet. Over: Landing in the Planet Veldin the child would grow up and his name is of course Ratchet. Dreaming of youth, Ratchet continuously worked at someday joining his idols and became a master of mechanic. Volt: Ratchet wanted arrives in the stars he built a junk spaceship for travel it, and if this sounds ridiculous I prefer not talk about in Sora, Riku and Kairi’ childhood boat for travel around the planets. And what’s the better, it works. But you needed a robot ignition to finish it. And be all powerful Jesus Christ appears Clank in mid of the junk. Over: The robot was nicknamed Clank by Ratchet but like any robot in the fiction his real name is XJ0461, even humans like Finn. Working together to get off the planet, the duo discovered the true meaning of being a hero, fighting against the tyranny of Drek. And of course, the heroes always win. Volt: Let’s enter on Ratchet’s abilities, and his main capacity is his intelligence. Come on, Lombaxes are well knowing in Ratchet’s verse because they was an intelligent races and their advanced technology. He was capable of building an entire spaceship out of junk and scavenged parts and operated computers and machines with only see it. This capacity is also the reason of the Lombaxes' victory over Tachyon in the Great War. Over: Also he received numerous training similar to a soldier, that’s why he turned in a better strategist. Volt: With Origami and dancing you will turn in the best super soldier, now in the future dancing is a lethal and forbidden move. Over: I will say that in this time dancing is dangerous for someone who hasn’t caution in Cumbia. Volt: It’s a good point! Over: Also Ratchet is fairly more athletic than a normal Lombax with the capacity of the double jump and run for hours without fatigue. Volt: But the more interesting in Ratchet is his arsenal like gadgets, tools and armors. Over: Come on Volt, Ratchet & Clank is just a generic shooter, how of interesting can be the wea… Volt: Did you say generic shooter? Rathcet & Clank isn’t one. And their weapons is a shit tone so I need to choose the best for the fight, and best knowing in their games. Ratchet’s primary Close Combat Weapon is his Omniwrench Millennium 12; It’s his favorite melee weapon and he easily could throw it in mid-distance battles to their enemies like a boomerang. And a deadlier melee weapon is the Lightning Ravanger, a contact with it and you will be shocked, and can reflect projectiles. Over: And Ratchet loves blasters for save the world and solve quiz, so The Magma Combuster, aka Combuster 5.0, you can fire three radioactive fireballs at once. And a heavy weapon called Peacemaker; this long range heavy weapon is one of the strongest in power and is the upgrade of the Warmonger, or the classic granades he has. Volt: If you need terrain advantage, Ratchet has got a trash talking robot called Mr. Zurkon. Over: Look at him, he is gonna kill you. With blasters and it’s always near to you. It’s like a stalker. Volt: Don’t forget the Agents of Doom, which are powerful tiny deadly machines. And Vortex Cannon, It’s a vacuum that sucks up small enemies and boxes. But in Play Station All-Stars Battle Royale this shit sucks Kratos, Sackboy, Fat Princess, Big Daddy, Dante, etc. Over: Did we finish with the weapon analysis? Volt: Nope, but yep Ratchet has a huge arsenal and his strongest weapon is the RYNO V, a weapon that launches 3000 rounds of energy bullets and rockets, come on it’s practically a living version of the Armageddon. Over: And this weapon got a debate about be in a planetary scale or a building scale. VS Battles Wiki in a nutshell. In the end was Town Level. Volt: Ratchet is a weapons expert to the extreme! Over: And Ratchet uses lots of armors like Trillium made in Polaris Galaxy by Lombaxes for the Great War. Or the Carbonox Armor can absorb 90% of damage. He also has boots like the Grind Boots that let him grind on rails, the Charge Boots that let him charge forward in a sudden burst of speed, the Gravity Boots which let him fight on magnetic surfaces, and the Hover boots which let him move faster than before. The funny thing is that Clank also has a pair too. Volt: And of course the most important thing is his best pal and buddy Clank. There are a lot of abilities for this robot buddy. So let’s go. Over: Clank’s Helipack is the most useful ability when Clank is on Ratchet’s back. The Helipack allows Ratchet to jump higher and longer. But Clank also can fly with it by himself and use the helicopter blade as shurikens, and can go too fast in earth and water. Volt: Clank is more passive than Ratchet and he prefers offering assistance. But he can fight great and throw kicks and punches. Clank helped Ratchet when the Lombax was in the jail and created his own martial arts: Clank-Fu. ¡Hey Over I made my own Martial Arts Shaq-Fu! Over: Not funny, Clank also has weapons; the Chronoscepter. But more interesting is that the weapon gives Clank time bombs which are massive bundles of Quantum Energy that can slow time. He also has the Zoni Blaster which functions similar to the time bombs and slows down time on an enemy. Volt: Somehow the tiny robot is also immune to time-based abilities from his foes thanks to a neat gadget called the Quantum Actuator. Thanks to his adventures as a secret agent, he gained another whole host of weaponry! Over: He has a tie covered in buzzsaws that homes in on enemies, highly explosive bombs stored in his cufflinks that can be used as mines as well, a briefcase that houses a rocket engine that can be used as a blowtorch, a literal venus flytrap that eats enemies who dare come close to it, an umbrella that shoots lightning, a melee weapon that produced a solid object to hit enemies with, and a watch that hypnotizes enemies so Clank use stealth or just plain straight kill them. Volt: And Clank is not tiny, he can transform into the Iron Giant two times! His main and biggest form that stands at 110 feet, has massively buffed strength, speed and durability. He can jump skyscrapers, throw energy bombs, fire missiles, a lot of lasers and can travel in space via flight. Remember childrens, Clank can go Faster than Light. Over: I disagreed, but nevertheless Clank has a smaller 7 foot tall version that can still wield base Clank's weapons. This form can hover and fly with his hover boots and shoot out heliblades. His physicality is buffed as well. Still doesn't beat the duo's experience and relationship together... Volt: Both are good friends and they tried theirself as equals. Clank is not Ratchet’s sidekick or vice versa. They are equals. Both saved galaxies, they felled empires solo, they survived Gladiator combat rings, have tanked hits that would've felled most heroes, like the Hypernova Defence Laser. Ratchet even held off a War Grok with his bare hands. Over: The duo survived impacting the ground after being flung out of the Nefarious Space Station, they beat bigger enemies and bosses all the time, and both are strategists in battle. You need any more information. They are heroes. Ratchet: "So, you need me to go on a dangerous mission in another galaxy?" Jak & Daxter Volt: In the dystopian Haven City, the only safe haven from the mighty desert and the ravenous Metal Heads. Jak was born to the Grand House of Mar in Haven City as the son of King Damas. His father was betrayed and banished by Baron Praxis and Veger. Over: The kid alone in the streets, however he was saved by a hero and sending the Metal Head leader Kor back in time with the Shadow, the Underground leader. Then the kid lived another life as Jak. Volt: Then Jak grew up in Sandover Village around Kiera, daughter of Samos, and Daxter, an ottsel, well Daxter was a human before he fell into Dark Eco, the negative energy of the planet, and transformed into an Ottsel. Over: Ottsel, a kind of weasel. Or by my friends: a trash talking rodent with useless glasses. Volt: So, for change his friend back Samos sent Jak on a journey to visit Gol and Maia. But at the same time Gol and Maia had a terrible plan but Jak defeated both and saved the world while discovering he had the power to channel Eco through his body. Over: So Jak must choose a hard decision: save the world or return his friend to normally. Of course he chooses save the world. Volt: Jak is a melee fighter, or an All-Start Battle Royale fighter. But Jak actually only kicks, dodge, and give punches to their enemies acrobatically. But Jak has the JET-Board for fly and extend their combos. Over: I don't think that All-Stars should be canon. Come on! The JET-Board is just useless. Volt: Well, Jak prefers fight hand to hand, but he knows who to use great weapons. Jak’s favorite gun is his Morph Gun and all his mods. But Jak weapons are just mods. Over: The yellow mod are three: The first mod is a Blaster, this Blaster works as a sniper and a pistol. The second mod is the Beam Reflexor, the shoot can bounce in walls, rocks, or another things but losing strength at cost, and the third mod is the The Gyro Burster. Volt: The red mod are three: The first one is the Scatter Gun, or a shotgun. The second one is the Wave Concussor, it can be stronger when it is charged. And the third one is the Plasmite RPG which launches a grenade of explosive red eco at foes. Over: The blue mod are also three: The Vulcan Fury, or a machine gun. The second one is the Arc Wielder. This weapon uses Blue eco natural capabilities to produce an arc of electrical energies. And the third one is the worst ever mod: The Needle Lazer, just a homing lazer with blue eco. Volt: And finally the last mod, the dark mod. The Peacemaker is a gun that requires long time of charge, but them you can shoot a Dark Eco Bolt. The Mass Inverter turns off gravity in a large radius, and the Super Nova, the strongest mod but at the same time is just a mini version of a nuke. Over: Jak can also use eco, like green, red, blue and yellow. With green eco he makes shields and recovery his health, of course bit by bit. With Yellow he can throw yellow energy balls by his hand. With blue eco he can boost his speed and with red eco he can boost his strength. Volt: But his strongest eco are dark and light: and with them he can transform himself into Dark Jak and Light Jak respectively. Dark Jak is a monstrous, feral version of Jak. He receives a massive strength increase, grows claws and become more darks. He can make Dark Eco attacks like Dark Blast, Dark Bomb and Dark Strike. Over: Also he can grew up his height and he became stronger but slower. And he can use invincibility, it explain it by itself, and dark invisibility that make it invulnerable to melee attacks and invisible, but can be shoot and it’s not flawless the Dark Eco. Volt: Look, Dark Jak is powerful but it turns Jak completely mindless and is stunned for a second upon leaving the form. But the second one will solve the problem. Jak met a Precursor Oracle, who granted him the power of pure light, infusing him with Light Eco, bringing about Light Jak. Over: Light Jak can throw Light energy attacks, slow time with Flash Freeze, recovery his health with Light Recovery at cost of the eco he uses, make a Light Shield which cause damage on impact and is a shield and can fly with, of course, Light Flight. Volt: But now it’s turn of his friend Daxter and he just extends Jak melee combos. He worked as an exterminator, with weapons like an Electric Bug Swatter, a Spray Gun, a Flamethrower and an Ultrasonic Bomb. Over: Daxter was originally human, but fell into Dark Eco and became an Ottsel. And he can also control eco but he can only control Dark Eco. Dark Daxter grows up a lot and turns in a big monsters, he can throw Dark Eco Blast, spin at high speeds to tear through enemies and make shockwave attacks with his palm. Volt: Eco is great for both of them, but they need a lot of vital energy for use them and the cost of eco is gigant so they can fall tired. But if the successfully beat Gol and Maia, Kor and the Dark Makers, took down two Precursor Robots and a terraformer, won the Kras City Grand Championship, destroy houses and more, he can believe in them. Daxter: Never fear! When the going gets tough... Jak will get us out of it. Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Ratchet and Clank are traveling through space on the Aphelion and found an unknowing planet. They then picked up a signal. Ratchet was sleeping and Clank unsuccessfully tried to wake up. “No mom” Only five minutes more please” “Ratchet“ “Mom, only I want five minutes more I don’t want go to the school” Clank was thinking and laughing he grabs a feather and gives a soft touch on Ratchet’s left foot. Ratchet suddenly wakes up laughing a lot. “Please Clank stop” Clank stops and says “Look, a signal, maybe in this planet we’ll find something interesting” “You are a genius!” said Ratchet “Come on pal, we need go as fast possible or space pirates will arrive” Meanwhile in that unknowing planet for Ratchet & Clank the other hero duo is traveling in the Hellcat cruiser looking for a new source of ECO. “Did you find something Jak” told Daxter to Jak with a boring tone. But Jak doesn’t talk him, he grabbed a rock and he throw it in a cave and found a new kind of Eco, it was a small but shiny energy ball, with an orange color. “Jak” said Daxter and Jak would reply he but the human saw something strange flying in the sky and Jak told Daxter “Look Daxter, in the sky.” Daxter found the thing and then Jak continues: “They never give up, come on let’s go on and stop them” Also he grabs his Morph Gun and put it in Dark Mod and shoots a nuke with the Super Nova. In the sky, Ratchet sees the place and tell Clank how beautiful it is but Clank immediately watches the nuke and shouts: “Ratchet hold on now and look the nuke” Ratchet surprised of this tried to take control but was too late and they fall. The Aphelion crashed on the ground and then it exploits in pieces sending to fly these heroes. But they falt near to Jak and Daxter and they instantly punched Jak throwing him into the ground. Daxter grabs his Morph Gun and threw it to Jak, Jak stands up he says, "Let's do this!" Daxter jumps down from his shoulder and shows off while saying, "That's right we bad!" Ratchet offended accepted the challenge and took his Omniwrench Millennium 12. “Get ready to be wrenched” Fight! Rathcet starts running and tried to smack Jak but Jak dodges the attack and kicked him but Ratchet rolls and started throwing it. When Jak was throwing eco balls Daxter was trying to shock the last Lombax at long distance. The Omniwrench hits Jak but he shoots bullets with his blaster. “It’s time to fly” told Ratchet to Clank and with the helicopter they plain. Then Ratchet started shooting radioactive fire balls but Jak used his green eco making a shield. Ratchet lands and change his weapon to his Lightning Ravanger and tried to impact Jak but he uses his Jet-Board and go as fast kicking Ratchet, then he grabs Ratchet and threw him in the sky and Daxter finished the combo with a spin "Hahha! Take this” but that only gives Ratchet to impact with his Lightning Ravanger to Jak and paralyzes him. Jak shoots a long charged attack but Ratchet reflected it with a swing and threw grenades in the air, it make contact in Daxter and make them crashing in a big rock. The rock exploits and the rest of it is falling in Jak and Daxter and smashed in them. “Not so tough, huh?” said Ratchet to Jak, them he summon Mr. Zukon. Jak lies unconscious on the ground as Daxter worriedly stands on top of him. “Come on wake up” Jak stands up but Mr. Zukon found them.”They arrive” shouts Daxter Jak uses red eco and tackles the trash-talking robot destroying this but behind Mr. Zekon are the agents of doom trying to attack, but Daxter, with a flamethrower, burns the agents into ashes. “Thanks Daxter but I will handle these two” Jak changes the yellow mod to red mod and launches red eco grenades but Ratchet sucks them with the Vortex Cannon and fires them to Jak. Jak with the Jet-Board escape from the air and them makes a snipe shoot. Ratchet tries to dodge the attacks but was hit. “Now buddy, it’s my turn” said Daxter and kicks Ratchet and behind him Clank. Clank falls and Daxter tries to fight against Ratchet’s sidekick. Clank told to Ratchet: “Careful, or we will be terminated”. Now Ratchet is alone against Jak, and shoots at longe distance with the Peacemaker. And it crash with Jak’s Jet-Board and it makes Jak falling into the ground. Ratchet with the Omniwrench Millennium 12 attacks Jak in a melee fight and successfully threw him into the ground. Jak uses his blue eco for go at high speed and tries to punches in Ratchet’s face, but the last lombax reacted and strikes the human with his Omniwrench. “Yeah!” Meanwhile in Daxter and Clank fight. Daxter is trying to attacks Clank but he grabbed Daxter’s paw and smacked him into the ground. Them he kicked in the face twice and threw up his helicopter blade as a shuriken. “Okay then, you will not give up” Daxter grabs his Flamethrower and tries to burnt the last zoni but Clank uses his Chronoscepter and he stops the time with a bomb time near to Daxter and slashed him a lot of time with the weapon. “You make me angry” shouts Daxter and he decides transforming himself into Dark Daxter, he grows up into a giant monster and his ears and tail are tougher than before. He slams the ground enough to create shockwaves, but Clank flies and makes another time bomb but Dark Daxter dodges and makes a Dark Eco Blast exploiting in Clank. But he survives this. Dark Daxter spins in the ground for finish Clank live but Clank at last moment create another time bomb and he turned into Giant Clank. “This one is terminated” told Giant Clank to Dark Daxter and fires a barrage of missiles in Dark Daxter. He flies in the sky and shoots a giant energy ball. Dark Daxter after the attack turned into a weakened Daxter and says: “Sorry Jak” And the energy ball falls on him. Jak sees the explosion and runs but he only sees his friend Daxter almost dead. Clank is with Ratchet in his back. Jak is crying for Daxter and he decides transforming himself into Light Jak. “Now is time to finish you” said him. “That’s for my friend” Jak’s body turns in dark blue, his eyes turned fully white and he’s around light eco. Jak stopped time and freezes Ratchet with Flash Freeze and shoots him a comet of light eco energy. He recoveries a bit of Daxter’s life and grabs him into the shoulder and flies near to finish them but Ratchet protected by Clank use the RYNO V. Both attacks impacted each other but Jak reacted first and uses his Light Shield. He it’s trying to recovery his lost eco but Clank uses another time bomb in them and Jak flies to escape from them, and in front of Ratchet and Clank he shoots a final light eco attack and the duo charges the RYNO V. And BAAAMMMM!!! Jak jumped of and returns in his normal state, but where are Ratchet and Clank. Jak sees the sky and it turns in grey but sees a giant grey color robot (Clank) holding a Ratchet. “What, no” Clank at high speed is going to strikes a punch to Jak and a Daxter and… SMASH!!!! Ratchet and Clank high-fives each other. But no, Clank questioned said: “We won but now how he escape from this disaster” Ratchet laughs replies him: “Let’s repair the Aphelion” K.O! Verdict Volt: That was amazing! Over: Jak and Daxter and Ratchet and Clank are good teams and are ready to every mission. But actually Ratchet and Clank outclasses Jak and Daxter in everything. Volt: Ratchet and Clank travel up in the space, saving the universe, Jak and Daxter just his world. Over: Jak and Daxter weaponry is enough and it could be great but Ratchet and Clank weaponry is just more variated and are more useful in combat and in their adventures. Volt: Actually Dark Daxter, and both Dark Jak and Light Jak can be useful in combat and are their trump card. But the reckless moves and probably that only will work Light Jak time hax to Ratchet and not into Clank. Over: It could be a victory for Jak and Daxter, but Ratchet and Clank have also a trump card and are: their friendship and giant Clank. Volt: Jak and Daxter bond is strong but simple Ratchet and Clank are equals in everything. Both have dreams and both have the same reputation helping each other in any situation. And if a lazer of Giant Clank is strong enough for burst meteorites, that’s more impressing that everything saw in a Jak and Daxter Trilogy. Over: Jak and Daxter can make Eco but nobody helped them from their own fate. Volt: The winners are Ratchet and Clank. Who would you be rooting for? Ratchet & Clank Jak & Daxter Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Sony' themed Death Battles Category:PuasLuisZX Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016